An organic EL element is capable of emitting high-brightness light at a low voltage and capable of producing different emission colors depending on the kind of organic compounds contained therein. In addition, the organic EL element can be easily formed into a flat light emitting panel. In recent years, therefore, attention has been given to the use of the organic EL element as a light source for an illumination device.
As an illumination device of this kind, there is available an illumination device that includes a light source unit using an organic EL element as a light source, a base unit for holding the light source unit and an electrode fixed to the base unit and used in supplying an electric current to the light source unit (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-104504).
In the illumination device referred to above, the electrode is fixed to the base unit. Therefore, limitations are imposed on the arrangement of the light source unit. This reduces the degree of freedom in arranging the light source unit.